XCOM AFTERMATH
by AlienPod
Summary: After the great war of 2015, the men of strike one the elite of XCOM had to begin life again after the fall of Humanity, these are their perils and success, their struggles and falls, a testament to their continued resilience and audacity in the face of the tyranny of the elders. This a story of betrayal, loyalty and most of all brotherhood. This is XCOM aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Forward by AlienPod

Hi potential readers, this is a XCOM fan fiction, it is based on characters I created for my play through of XCOM enemy unknown and XCOM 2. I am a huge fan of the series, so I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to give any and all criticism, especially any the spellings, grammar mistakes or writing flaws you my find as I am sure it will help me in the future. More chapters will be on the way soon, think of this but a tease to what is to come, and any suggestions will be noted.

Please not the following dose contain some profanity and racial slurs (Against my own race) and are only for humour and solider like banter which I assume would be expected in a para-military organisation of gruff, tough men (and women) so consider this your warning.

SECTION ONE : THE GREAT WAR

Chapter 1: UFO down

Apollo charged forward brushing past the thicket of the deep forest, carving a path through the sharp braches and razor like thorns that cut and lacerated Apollos dark skin, drawing blood to the surface of his arms and legs. He contorted his powerful lower leg muscles, as he wrapped his arm around a tree and spun ninety degrees around it, bringing himself back on course as projected by his heads up display. The Hyperion Helmet, came equipped with squad-link and a heads up display, known as a HUD. The helmet was bulky, but for a fully enclosed module was surprisingly generous with the amount of visibility one had when wherein it. He was however fighting against the helmets in-built team-link, he could hear the other members of Strike One as if they were stood next to him, they were requesting orders, mission updates and confirming kills they had taken, he was only listening to one thing, and that was the faint whistle of a faint transponder, as it flashed red in the HUD, the transponder was for Max Weber the senior officer on this mission, his biometric scanners were reporting dangerously low.

The old man had decided that he attempt a solo flank on the enemy by skirting their perimeter as the rest of the assault team push towards the enemy forces in a fain attack to draw their rear defence away from Webbers approach. A sound tactic but Strike One never played it this dangerous, it would usually be a buddy team of two or three men so they could support each other but XCOM, also known as extraterritorial combat unit, was low on man power after a crushing defeat in Beijing, this ment, we had to adapt to our new circumstances or perish, this was the first piece of training XCOM rookies are pushed to excel as part of their three weak training program before admittance into the organisation. This is a assault squad of four men were being used to rush and distract the enemy, and one member of the team was to act as a supporting sniper, then the flanker was on his own. Despite Apollo protest, to just have an assault team of three, or remove the sniper back up, Webber had final say. His argument was the assault team usually suffered greater casualties than a flanking team, and so removal of any key element of that force would weaking them and could lead to the assault team being overrun and destroy, and without them Webber would be exposed anyway. Apollo pushed past another brush, and leaped over a fallen log, he wish Webber had been right. He remembered how the mission began, all the way from when XCOM had launched an Interceptor to Istanbul to catch a medium sized unidentified flying object, or UFO abductor. The abductor quickly fled, and eventually stopped over Germany, where it attempted to combat the Interceptor. In the skies over Berlin the interceptor was peppered with ionised shots of super-heated plasma, that where guided by magnetic torches on the UFO. The Interceptors missiles where plucked from the air by the abductors defence lasers, and when the Interceptor counter this with its own laser weaponry, the abductor used a gravitational distorter to bring the lasers down and curve them away for the UFO hull. The UFO and it pilots must have been mighty impressed with their display, until a battery form a Russian SAM site brought the UFO crashing to Berlins outskirts, Apollo chuckled under his heavy pants as he fought of what the aliens must have been thinking as their ship came plummeting to earth's surface.

He pushed a branch away from his face and quickly he saw the ship, the alien vessels haul was a pure silver, and it reflected the glowing green energies that emitted form it wreaked areas. He was taken aback by it sheer size and scope, why such a powerful and technologically advance species would waste their time abducting and terrorising Humans made no sense to Apollo. He slid down the embankment he stood upon, and rolled in a fluid dismount after a fair three meter drop. He then crossed a stream, his heavy boots sinking deep into the moss covered mud. Has he came closer to the craft, he crossed over the mutilated and bloodied bodies of several greys, the egg heads called the Sectiod's. Their green blood oozing out from the bullet riddled bodies, their dark eyes emotionless just like they were in life. Near the arched door way to the interior of the alien craft, slumped Webber, the Captain was conscious barley. His torso was blackened with carbon scoring, likely from a direct laser impact. He looked up to Apollo his wary eyes, alert to the pain he was in. He forced a faint smile, he flashed his gritted teeth for a moment at Samuel, his flesh was a pasty pale, like the colour of bone.

"Apollo" winced the old man, "I thought I order you to stay put, and wait for my signal", he gave a slit smirk  
"I had to disobey you sir" Apollo smiled back, he placed his powerful hand on the crumbled officer, "I consider it a moral obligation"  
"Is that right" chuckled Webber, before he groaned in pain slightly "don't make me laugh, barley holding myself together as it is" he coyed. Samuel dropped to one knee to check Webbers injury, he stroked the sides of his helmet, has if he was stroking the stubble that lay below. Webber looked sharply at Apollo, and blatantly asked "that bad?"  
"No, it not just need to get Cooper up hear and you'll be fine sir", Apollo however was unsure, from his observation Webbers armour and skin and fused together due to the extreme heat of the energy discharge that must of struck him. There was something, however, where was the squad? What was their distance.? How long before Weber enters shock? These were another layer of factors to consider, he stepped up to contact Cooper, the teams medical officer and technical expert. He hollered into the mic and got a response of broken radio chatter, and sounds of gunfire. He turned back to the grim looking Weber, knelt back down and said in as calm a voice he could muster, "He's on his way, sir"  
"Listen Apollo" sputtered Weber in low tone "I might not make it"  
"Don't say that sir" interrupted Apollo "You are going to make it, Tom on his way"  
"Knowing Tom, we both be dead of old age before he shows up", he paused, letting out a burst of laughter that transformed into another raspy holler of spittle "But if I don't make it, Apollo" he said in a more stern tone, "You tell my son, and my wife I died a hero's death, I want Junior to remember that about me, and that I…" he coughed up a trickle of blood "that I" then Webbers eyes glazed as he pushed Apollo away. Apollo spun on the ground his head turning back on itself, he saw the being form before it, its crystalline magmatism emitting an orange hue, like a burning fire. It fade for a second, and then brought a plasma weapon to bear, Apollo snapped his body round onto his stomach and reached out for his shotgun. He hear three shots of Weber's pistol ricochet off the magnetic life form, has he wrapped his hand around the grip of the trigger. He spun his body as a green glowed arced over him and lunched to his feet as a crack from a plasma weapon echoed at him, the shot silence the growls of Webber, his hand slumped to the ground and his pistol fell from the palm.

Apollo fired a shot into the glowing torso of the alien, it took the shot in stride it crystal like form revealed as the pellets buried into it. Like a coiled snake they thrilled to life, chattering as Apollo unloaded another shell at the alien life-form. It marched towards him and with the back of its hand struck the weapon from Apollos hands, the shotgun clattered to the ground by the stream, too far for him to reach. The alien left no time for Apollo to think of a counter, it brought it arm up over it shoulders and then snapped it down onto Apollos head, it then whipped its plasma gun at Apollo smacking him hard, his helmet popping off his head due to the blow. Blood drizzled out of his nose, he dodge the aliens second and third blows, rolling back on his feet as he clambered to find distance between him and the alien. When there was enough distance he drew his side arm, and fired a stream of bullets at the magnetic being, who like before chattered with excitement form every shot. He emptied his clip, the alien now again on top of him, he drew a combat talon from it snug hold on his hip, and slashed at the being, it bristled and step back. He trust again, but the alien side stepped and grasped his arm, crushing his fingers and disabling the weapon. It held Apollo there for a second and placed it weapon on its back, it then brought the free arm in view and grasped Apollo neck, his flesh bulged around its hold. He grasped at the strangle hold, his fingers tearing at the aliens hand that clenched tight around his next. Strangling him the alien proceeded to lift him of the ground by two meters. Its cold lifeless eyes looked over him, like a Human looks over an ant. It chucked him into the alien craft, and it bristled as it brought out its weapon, it began to say something, in English it screamed in a synthetic cry, "axios". It began to charge its plasma gun. Apollo blue eyes frantically searched the room for an escape, or a weapon but there was nothing. It was just a loamy room, the walls and the lights seemed to condense around him, the fog shrouded his armour in a thick blanket, and it ghostly echoed the green light building up along the plasma rifles barrel. He started back at the alien, his blue eyes penetrating it soulless holes, he would not die a coward. The alien chattered slightly, as if it was impressed by his boldness.

He then saw the creature burn a bright orange, it arms flew up into the air as a shot from a sniper penetrated its back. The plasma rifle discharged its shot, the green energy wisped into the air and struck the crafts ceiling. Apollo got up, and stepped over the bristling cinders of the now dead alien lifeform. He clambered out of the UFO arched door, and slid to the ground in a hump of first flesh and ragged armour, he wiped away blood from his nose and lips and sat patiently. The sniper descended from the embankment, and lightly stepped over the stream, he came to a stop over at Apollo. He dropped his rifle over his shoulders, and said in his upper-class British accent "You okay their mate" as he passed Apollo his arm.  
"Not too bad Johnson, could've used you help a few minutes ago through you old cracker" Apollo gave in response to Henry Johnson, the teams resident sniper, who gave a chuckle to the big man's racial slur, "Where Cooper, Wood and Flynn?"  
"Back at the extraction zone, Wood took a hit, nothing serious he'll live to fight another day" answered Henry, "How about you may daring African warrior, you good?"  
"You know it Johnson, no alien slows this prime mother fucker down" Samuel responded faintly, a few colourful words added to big himself up.  
Henry then looked over at the mass of flesh slumped to the ground, he pulled the tags that hung on old Webbers face, "Looks like Webber bite it today"  
"Looks like he did" answered Apollo mutely  
"Damned war" Henry gritted as he drew back from the mangled body of their Captain, "At least your still kicking you beautiful bastard"  
"I ain't planning on leaving your ugly arse let Johnson, not until I at least see you get laid" Apollo joked trying to lighten the dire mood  
"Watch it Apollo, you know I'm a moderately happily married man" Johnson joked back. He and Apollo stepped away from Webbers resting place and came to lean back on the embankment overlooking the UFO, and their they sat slightly for Tom and the others, Apollo couldn't help but take glances at Webbers body, he couldn't help but wonder who would be next, where they all destined to die; him, Cooper, Johnson and everyone else. And what where they fighting for, a free Earth, and was that even a possible goal, or was all this sacrifice worth it. He stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it, he offered one to Johnson who excepted, the old man would want to be remembered this way the two mused as they looked up to the star struck sky, where once you could find solos, now there was only dreed and hopelessness of another battle and another loss, the old man was always a sentimental pragmatists.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The big men don't cry

Apollo laid uncomfortably at rest on one of the many medical bed, the fragrance of the flowers left by Jackeline Harper, one of the few female troopers in XCOM, gave his nose a tingly sensation that he could not stand. He looked over his shoulder and quickly glanced over at private Adam Wood, who was peacefully resting. His heavy wheezing was keeping Apollo awake, but he hadn't the heart to awake him, he felt it would be cruel considering the beating he taken on the mission. So their Apollo sat, staring up at the white ceiling and beam lights, the clear floors and immaculate walls. The mechanical echoes of the beeping machines and the low hum of the voices speaking and laughing as they passed by the medical wing.

Apollo tried to reach out to his water, but failed to reach it at full stretch, he collapsed back onto his bed, and grunted at the slight discomforted from the beating that brisling bastard gave him. The alien already had a name from the boys and gals in the labs, they called it an Outsider. But he couldn't care what they called it, he just wish the fire ball hadn't landed his arse in the infirmary for the next three weeks, Samuel swore the next Outsider he met would pay. He looked over at the button on his wrist, it would alert the nurse on duty if he required assistance, Apollo had no intention of pushing it again. He only used it once before, as a joke to get Johnson evicted form the infirmary when he came down to deliver some of his classic wit. But to use it to actually request help, no Apollo was already humiliated for letting shiny the no good alien get the drop on him, he wasn't about to grovel for help.

So he sat their incapable of reaching his glass, attempting to reach it every few minutes. Has he reached out for the third time, he heard a grumble from behind, he turned to see wood rolling over on the bed, his short brown cropped hair waving slightly to the cooling fan. He turned back and attempted to reach out to the glass, his fingers slightly brushed against the glass, he then felt his body roll backwards from an abrasive push, he fell onto his back. An armoured hand now clutched the glass and lifted it from the bed side table. Apollo rolled his body up the bed and came to a sitting up position, he clocked his head towards the armoured figure stood over him. "Irvington?" Apollo asked in an inquisitive tone "What are you doing back here, thought the council had a special assignment for you?"  
"They did" said the armoured man "I just returned to find out you got taken down by one of the glowies" Irvington could have been smirking behind his Hyperion helmet, he likely was the arrogant arse thought he was invincible and above the common rank and field on the base due to his work with the ever illusive council. "What happened Apollo, you usually a lot sharper than that" asked Irvington in a more serious and demeaning tone.  
"I got sloppy?" Apollo said, "I suppose I let my emotions get the best of me, too busy helping Webber to notice the glowie, sneaking up behind me"  
"Your right you were getting sloppy" Irvington let out a cruel chuckle "Always check your perimeter and insure the enemy is neutralised before you begin to tent to your wounded"  
"Right out of the XCOM handbook", Irvington gave a cold stare from behind his skull brandished helmet, Samuel corrected "council rule book", Irvington gave a curt nod. Apollo had once thought the man before him was a machine or cyborg before he seen him remove his helmet in the crash, and unfortunately the cruel individual before him was a normal Human.  
Irvington pasted Apollo the glass, and then with the etching of emotion "I am", he paused "Sorry for what happened to Webber", he tugged at one of his armoured pads "He was a good solider"  
"He was more than a good solider Irvington, he was a good father, a good husband" Apollo growled "and a good man, he fought because he had to, not because he got sick pleasure from it, we should aspire to be like him"  
"Remember him however you want to Apollo, I'll remember him in my own way" Irvington answered the emotion striped from his voice, let his voice did not raise in anger, he didn't attempt to refute the insult Apollo had hailed at him. In a low barely audible whisper Apollo added "Just don't bring insult to his memory", Irvington turned from Apollo's bed and went to leave soon after, he bumped into on his way out John Veteran. The two exchanged glances, Irvington quickly slithered back into the corridor, as Veteran approached Apollo.  
"Irvington wasn't giving you trouble now was he" Veteran asked with the right amount of concern and command.  
"No sir, he was just giving advice" Apollo answered quickly, razing his hand to snap of a quick salute  
"At ease" Veteran responded in uniform worth a salute of his own, the perfect example of soldiering he was, before responding to Apollo "In his usual blunt way no doubt"  
"You know it sir"  
"Yep, he's a head case I give you that much, but the council want one of their own here" John responded brushing his fingers through his blowout hair style, "and I cannot doubt his efficiency"  
"So what you come down here for sir" Apollo asked changing the subject from the illustrious Irvington  
"Is it a crime to see how my troops are doing after their last mission" John padded Apollos shoulder, "I need your report on the Captains death" he said in a sudden snap of seriousness  
"I gave it to Henry, he offered to hand it in to central whilst I was coup up here" Apollo answered  
"Central has let to get your report" Veteran answered back "I'll need to run down Henry for it" he trailed off… he came to face Apollo once again "You and Wood get some rest now, come back when you're ready"  
"Yes Sir, Lieutenant" Apollo responded  
"Good man" Veteran then pushed off the bed and quickly entered a march and exited the infirmary, all alone Apollo finally began to drink his water, savouring the clear and cool feeling that ran down his mouth. He preferred a cigar, and a beer but this would have to do.

Henry was perched on a bar pew, he sat huddled over his beer, the swill these Americans drank was nasty, but it was better than nothing and he drink anything for a light buzz. He fumbled his hand over his breast pocket and he drew a cartoon of cigarettes. He pulled from the cartoon a long slim cigarette and quickly lit it up and drew from it. The barmaid gave a shallow nod and quickly pointed to the no smoking sign, Johnson met her gaze with his own, and she withdrew quickly. He took another sip from the beer. Tom Cooper and Daniel Flynn entered and approached Johnson. Cooper was the youngest member of XCOM and had been brought onto the strike one rooster, he was of mixed heritage his father being an American engineer and his mother a Chinese immigrant and had short black hair in a short buzz cut. So he was one of the smaller XCOM operatives, just above Deacon Tie and Miss Harper. Flynn was a corporal so he was just under Johnson who was a Sargent in the chain of command, he was in his late thirties and was blessed with a plasma scaring on his face that he received on the second operation of the war, Operation: Morbid Breath, which was a brutal mission where two other soldiers lost their life's to the aliens, this was before Henry was at the project, so Flynn to say he was of lower rank was an excellent addition to his squad as his insight was irreplaceable.

The two pulled up a pew on either side of him and quickly order two beers, Cooper being ever so cheery asked "So with Webber gone, I guess this makes you the oldest bastard here, right Johnson"  
"Just cause I the oldest man here doesn't mean I'll be the one to change you diapers kid" Johnson shot back  
"See Cooper I told you, Henry to sharp for you" Flynn chuckled as he took a gulp from his beverage  
"Guess your right Flynn, he's a sniper after all" Cooper said, "still sucks that we lost Webber"  
"I know" Henry sputtered "If I had only been faster perhaps I could have saved him"  
Flynn shot up "Don't blame yourself man, nobody could of got their any faster" he protested  
"And you still saved Apollo" Cooper declared  
"Yeah I did, still we lost Webber" he returned to his point "We already lost Major Boxer at Beijing"  
"Veteran must be feeling that man" Cooper interrupted as he put down his bear for a moment "The guy was like a father to him"  
"The way he went to, to those things" Flynn added, the three shivered in fear at the mere thought of the Chrysalids.  
"Can't belief Irvington took the shot" Cooper blurted out, "I mean I know it wasn't Boxer, but he just shot him without a thought"  
A long silence followed before Henry continued "Colonel Sanders died in first contact, killed by that big grey"  
"You mean red eyes" Cooper said  
"Yeah that one", Henry responded after a pause to take another drag from his smoke "But think about it, nearly all our loss have been our commanders", he took another paused the the two men processed the facts.  
"That's a bad omen" sighed Flynn  
"And the question is who next?" Henry asked, then the three went still as one of the other troopers, Sunny likely due to the distinct Scottish accent, screamed out "Commander on deck"  
The three turned to see Lieutenant Veteran stood over them, a grim look over his face. "I need your report sergeant" ordered Veteran  
"Yes sir" Johnson said as he handed the reports over to Veteran  
"I take it this also includes Apollos" the larger man asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Good, you are dismissed" the lieutenant answered, Flynn and Cooper physically sighed in relief  
But Henry needed to say something, as Veteran turned to leave he grabbed the officer and he spun back around "Lieutenant, we didn't mean to say that" he paused trying to figure out what to say "What I ment to say was…"  
"Your concern is noted Sargent" Veteran interrupted "If you will excuse me I need to return to my duties"  
"Of course, sir" he let go of Veterans arm, and then he turned back to the bar with Flynn and Cooper as the three attempted to drink the last view nights away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Private Cooper sat in the Skyranger, he heard big sky barking drop details through the comms, they were to repeal on ropes and descend on one of two skyscrapers being constructed in china. Alien forces were confirmed. This gave Tom a sense of dreed the veterans like Johnson, Apollo, Lieutenant Veteran and the recently deceased Captain Webber had long since gotten over from their multiple drops. Cooper donned the Hyperion helmet and his HUD activated in a mere second, he checked his weapon and loaded his hand gun strapping it into his holster. Cooper had been a ranger, and was going through the application to Delta force when he had been reassigned to the illusive XCOM by council operatives. He had done repelling drops before, but against terrorist not aliens wielding plasma guns. He looked over his shoulder and saw Flynn armoured up ready for deployment, Harper and Ti were also ready. The scar brandished face of Ti and his aboriginal routes in both his skin tone and facial features unusually alien, Cooper had never worked with such a diverse force of men and women before, all the men he served with in the rangers where Americans regardless of backgrounds, here you had enemies and allies on every corner, the aliens weren't the only things one had to worry about. Harper was French and was loyal to her country and the Union it was a member of over the US, Ti was an aboriginal national and rumoured to have been plucked by the council early in life form troubled origins. Henry was, whilst a friend, loyal to his queen and country, Veteran was true to XCOM and the ideals of the infamous commander. Irvington was loyal to whomever was paying him, if Cooper could he pay him to stay on his side all the time if he could afford it, he had no wish to have Irvington betray him. Currently the grizzled mercenary was loyal to XCOM, due to them paying the merc's wage but many betted he was ultimately a servant of the council. Plus the strange hexagon surround eye symbols on his arms alluded to a more hidden past, that man was mired in mystery Cooper would give him that, let Cooper had the profound feeling that this was one of those secrets not worth seeking and especially not knowing.

While lost to his thoughts Big Sky barked more updates on the lining zone, and Bradford, the central officer of XCOM began to relay mission data disseminated by first recon, likely Johnson, on a completed building fifty meters away from the mission site. When Bradford finished Veteran donned his Hyperion helmet his red blow out hair bulging into the helmet in a hilarious fashion. There was the brief chuckle of excitement as the troops inside Big Sky's holding pay laughed at the Lieutenant ridiculous hair doe, he let it slid and a smile crept over the larger man's lips. The unloading ramp suddenly drop open and the troops jumped up and slipped down the rapidly descending ropes crashing to the skyscraper tops, Veteran gave each man a light tap as they descended from the bay. Tom slipped down just before Veteran and was hit by the glare of a plasma shot, as it washed past him, Striking big sky. He suddenly felt the rope from his hands slip away in a terrifying whiplash as Big Sky skyranger began to weave and crumble from the plasma shot that had struck it. Cooper no longer had the rope wrapped between his fingers and was now hurdling to the ground, he closed his eyes and felt a brief pain before…

"Shit" exclaimed Johnson as he watched a wave of plasma arch through the air and clash into Big Sky's furthest wing. The Skyranger was sent hurdling backwards, and he could only watch as its smoke trail plummeted down to the lower districts before a distinct boom of the irrupting engines echoed over the streets of Hong Kong. Henry pushed aside the through of the likely dad crew and focuses entirely on the mission at hand. He watched two troops stumbled for cover, Flynn and Ti their markers highlighted them as on his Hyperion's HUD. He had no biometric readings from Hyper or Veteran, they could have been damaged, and Cooper was from all accounts was out for the count. He had to cast aside those worries and purge them from his mind if he was to begin to support the squad, he broke radio silence "Strike One, this is deadeyes on recon" he exhaled "what's your sit-rep over?"  
"This is Flynn, we are glad to hear from you deadeyes" he cut off as the sounds of gun fire and plasma shots erupted over the comms, as moment later Flynn came back on SQUAD-LINK "casualties report, Coopers MIA, lost contact after the drop, cannot confirm status on Veteran. Hyper is KIA"  
He wanted to ask how? But the question was a waste of the precious time they had before the aliens realised their numerical advantage and would commit to a counter attack, so instead he asked in the most disconnected tone he could muster "How many enemy tangos you mark Flynn?"  
"We got one floater with some kind of plasma rocket, he purged on the highest point" form this point Henry began to search for the floater, he saw the flames expelling over the concrete ground, puss and blood tripping too. "We also got a group of Sectiod's near some cargo containers, pinning us down real-"  
The line dropped dead, after a grunt from Flynn. He then saw a massive plasma crack like a bubble of ionised particles engulf a section of the skyscraper. He saw the gunfire from strike one stop. He turned his attention back to the Floater, and lined up his shot. He squeezed the trigger and then the floater dropped to the ground, the bullet penetrating the armour like flame to a wax and one it exited a goo of luminescent fluid rushed forth. There was a larger screech like a high pitched banshee followed by the roar of the ignition of the floaters tanks. Henry then heard a step directly behind him, he let go of his handle and pivoted he body backwards, he drew his side arm and raised it up, levelling the weapon to the head of his possible tango, he was about to pull the trigger until he realised the assailant was a man, then Henry saw the plasma weapon he clutched and realised that this was no man. The humanoid figure let out a menacing hiss, three shots then fired from a machinegun coming form down the hall. The alien creature contorted as the bullets chiselled through its body. It let out a dying screech, the masked figure screamed out to Henry "Cover your eyes", before Henry could an odder filled his lungs he turned to face it and caught the distorted let early smiling face of the 'thin man' as gas filled all his vison, and the venom quickly worked its way into his lungs.


End file.
